Misfit Or Not?
by TheSwedishGleek
Summary: Fill from the gkm. Kitty!Kurt transferred to Dalton when the bullying at Mckinley became too much. Only there's some friction between him and his new schoolmates, not understanding everybody teases everybody. One Warbler practice they start teasing him with a laser light, and Kurt feels humiliated. Que puppy!Blaine to the rescue, showing him how much he loves that Kurt is part cat


**New one-shot! :) I'm starting to get handy with these :)**

**Okay so some warnings before we go into this. If you're not into knotting, you should probably not read this, otherwise thumbs up!**

* * *

Kurt always thought transferring to Dalton would be that one thing that would make everything better, that it would be that one thing that would make him stop feeling like the pathetic little outcast that everybody picked on.

Boy was he wrong.

He had always been teased and bullied at McKinley; locker shoves, dumpster dives and constant ice cold slushies thrown in his face were to be expected when you were the only hybrid going there, especially so if you were gay on top of that. It was really no wonder he was the jocks number one target when he had the cat characteristics to show for it.

But when Karofsky had finally gone too far and forced a kiss on Kurt only to threaten his life with the next breath he'd had enough.

He had fled to Dalton, a place where he knew he'd be safe, where he thought he'd be accepted. After all, there were tons of people just like him there; hybrids of every breed imaginable, some of them gay just like him, some of them not.

But Dalton hadn't been all that he'd expected. For one the classes were that much harder than he'd thought they would be, and the teacher were much stricter than their peers at McKinley had been. And he missed his family terribly, only seeing them on the family was far from enough.

But the worst part of all was how alone he felt in this place, how everybody seemed to be bullying him here, despite the reinforced no bullying policy affected there. Everybody was always trying to pet his ears or touch his tail – something so private that even the jocks back home had refrained from doing.

There was only one student at this whole school that Kurt allowed such behavior from – a pup named Blaine who he'd met earlier that year when Kurt's old Glee club sent him to spy on the Dalton choir the Warblers. The two had been instant friends; Kurt adored the energetic little puppy who were always there for Kurt.

Whenever he'd had an especially tuff day with crowding students trying to tease him Kurt loved to bury himself down in the puppy's embrace, letting Blaine scratch that patch of skin behind his left ear that always had him purring the loudest. It was the one thing that always managed to calm him down in this place.

Kurt knew he had fallen for the bout of energy that was Blaine, but it hadn't changed anything between them except for how much calmer he was in Blaine's company.

That was why he was already on edge when he walked into the Warbler hall alone that Thursday afternoon. Blaine wouldn't be there for a few minutes yet; he was always a bit late after his afternoon gym class, meaning Kurt would be on his own until then.

He knew something was going on the moment he stepped foot into the place, the energy in the room was off and everybody was grinning like madmen at him. Kurt wanted to shrink through the floor before they could do whatever they so clearly had planned.

But suddenly there was a red dot moving all over the couch where he sat; it moved against the fabric, over the floor, hell, even over Kurt himself and it took everything he had not to give in to his body and chase that infernal thing.

Turned out Nick and Jeff had found a laser pointer that they had decided to have some fun with. Only, it wasn't fun for Kurt. He was humiliated.

The craving in his body to attack and kill that little moving light was immense, and he was so ashamed for how easily a little light could affect him.

Kurt couldn't believe nobody noticed his frustration; instead everybody just sat there _laughing_ at him, making him feel even more like a freak.

'If only Blaine was here,' Kurt thought miserably, digging his nails deep into the palm of his hand, nearly drawing blood just so he wouldn't cry in front of everybody. He was enough ashamed as it was. 'Then he could tell them to stop this.'

He let a pained whimper escape him when he felt his body starting to betray him. The tip of his long tail had begun to flinch crazily in the air, and he could feel his toes scratch against the bottom of his shoes; both of which were signs that his body was ready to attack.

'No…' he though, silently pleading his own body not to give in as he continued to fallow the red dot with his eyes.

Kurt didn't notice when the doors opened again and Blaine came in, his focus was split equally between the moving light and keeping his own body from giving in to it. He didn't notice the loud barks from Blaine, or the yelling Blaine did angrily at the other warblers.

He did however notice when the strong arms picked him up, and Kurt instinctively curled up into the familiar body that smelled so comfortingly. He nuzzled his face down in the crook of the puppy's neck, breathing in the strong scent there. It wasn't until then that he let the sobs take control of his body, not until he knew he was safe and protected.

Eyes closed he clung to the strong pup as he carried Kurt through the school to the dorms. Locking the door behind them they sat down on Kurt's bed, neither of them making the slightest motion to let the other go. Kurt was more than comfortable where he was. Besides his father's embrace this was the place he felt safest in the whole world. And Blaine didn't mind holding Kurt like this; he would hold the sweet kitten forever if it made Kurt happy.

Slowly, slowly changing his hold on the kitten Blaine sneaked one arm around Kurt's thin waist and the other up so he could rub that spot behind his ear, all the while continuing to hug the boy close to him.

"Why-hy are t-they so-o mean B-Blaine?" Kurt asked sniffling loudly, tears streaking his face probably making him look all red and splotchy.

"I don't know Kurt, I'm sorry."

"So-homtimes I wish I-I wasn't a stu-stupid cat. Everything would-would be easier if-if I wa-has just a normal hu-man." Kurt cried out, angry at himself for being so weak and easily affected. No wonder people didn't like him when he was always acting like _such a baby_!

"Please don't say that Kurt," Blaine said pleadingly, looking straight into his eyes. "I love all of your little kitten features. I love it when you purr so delightedly whenever I scratch that spot behind your ear. I love how you can walk by all of the food in the cafeteria with your head held high only to turn into a puddle of joy if I bring you some cream at night. I love how you always kneed the pillow with your knuckles before you lie down on it. I even love how your whiskers scrunch up so cutely when you don't believe a word I'm saying, like you're doing right now Kurtie."

Kurt only shook his head leaning back on Blaine's shoulder. "You have to say that Blaine. You're my best friend, it comes with the job. But in reality you think I'm some whiny mess who should get a grip on themselves."

"I don't think that Kurt. I was telling you the truth and I'm gonna prove it to you." Blaine said, kissing a trail up Kurt's pale throat before nibbling a piece of his skin lightly.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt cried out, eyes wide and staring at the puppy.

"I'm proving I love everything that's cat about you. Now close your eyes and let me do this." Immediately Blaine latched on to the skin again, making Kurt close his eyes out of pure instinct. He wanted to protest, to make Blaine stop this – but then again he didn't, the truth was he had wanted Blaine to do something like this for months.

Kurt could feel the faint purrs vibrating his body when Blaine kissed along his jaw, hoping, wishing he could just reach those lips with his own. Maybe – if he angled his head – he could reach?

Nope, Blaine only changed his path, trailing his tongue down to trace Kurt's Adams apple faintly before continuing down to his shoulder where he pushed the fabric aside to suckle a piece of the porcelain skin into his mouth, purposefully leaving a distinct mark behind.

When Kurt could feel Blaine's hands stroking his sides he became extremely aware of his own hands which were laying dully on the sheets beside them where they sat. Should he do something with them? Should he weave his fingers through Blaine's locks? Should he hold on to his shoulders? His back? Should he…

"Stop thinking so hard Kurt, just feel." Blaine mumbled against his skin, and Kurt could feel every breath Blaine let out as he did so. It made him shiver pleasantly all over.

Kurt could feel the buttons on first his blazer and then his shirt being slowly popped open, and how a lazy tongue fallowed its path tasting every little sliver of pale skin being exposed.

It wasn't until he felt wet heat surrounding his top right nipple that Kurt fully noticed how bare he was, but with the glorious suction Blaine's mouth was providing his nipple he didn't particularly care. He only let out a small, almost inaudible moan as the pup kept playing with the hardened bud.

The rustling of clothes made him open his eyes. Looking down he could see how Blaine threw his own shirt away from the bed, his mouth not losing the slightest of focus where it flickered across Kurt's skin to play with his left middle nipple.

Kurt had always hated that he had six nipples, had always thought it made him look even more like a freak, but when Blaine raised his hands to tease two of his other, free nipples he could only mewl in pleasure. The pinching sensations Blaine left on his body with his hands were divine.

"Shirt… My shirt… Off…" Kurt whispered in between muffled groans, trying to shake the clothing off his arms but only ending up caught in the fabric, whining for the puppy to help him.

Blaine let his hands caress their way up Kurt's creamy white chest, the down his arms, bringing the shirt and blazer along with him down, down, making Kurt shiver from the touch.

Kurt laid back against the pillows once the shirt were thrown across the room, Blaine laying splayed over him to once again suckle on the skin of Kurt's throat, intending to leave yet another hickey to match the small collection he had going already.

The gentle weight of Blaine on top of him was glorious, and Kurt brought his hands up to stroke the flexing muscles on Blaine's back, before weaving his fingers deftly through Blaine's black curls, mindful to not pull the locks too hard or to accidentally pull on the puppy's floppy ears.

Kurt could feel Blaine's hard length press against his thigh, filling him bone-deep with a deep sheer want.

"Pants, Blaine. Pants. Please?" he breathed out as he felt Blaine's wet tongue lap over his chest, occasionally flicking against a hard nipple.

"Are you sure?" Blaine mumbled.

"Yes. Please?"

Brushing his tongue over all six nipples Blaine scooted himself back so he was face to face with Kurt's zipper, which he pulled down teasingly slow after have popped the button open above it. For the first time Kurt was actually happy with the pants he was required to wear at the school, because these were far easier to pull off than his usual skinny jeans which always had to be delicately peeled off so he wouldn't hurt his tail or break the pants with his movements.

Soon enough he was laying there, naked save for the small pair of underwear, and struggling with the button on Blaine's slacks. With a successful hum Kurt managed to get it open and rip the pants off the puppy, revealing the bulge straining the purple boxer's Blaine wore.

Blaine nosed his way over Kurt's thighs, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses behind that made the skin tingle long afterwards. Burying his head in Kurt's groin he breathed in the strong scent there, holding Kurt's hips still when the kitty began to fidget restlessly underneath him.

"Blaine…" Kurt pleaded brokenly feeling the faint nudges against his member.

Blaine curled his fingers under the waistband, dragging the fabric down achingly slow, peppering Kurt's hips with kisses. Lifting the underwear gently over Kurt's leaking cock Blaine licked a single broad lap over its root, making Kurt gasp, before pulling the garment completely off and proceeding with his own.

Nudging Kurt's legs apart with his nose Blaine let his fingers caress the base of Kurt's tail momentarily before flying up to his dusty pink opening, stroking around it teasingly. It was already wet and glistening prettily, making it easy for Blaine to carefully push a finger in and wiggle it lightly inside, Kurt squirming as he did so.

Kurt moaned from the intrusion, keen and desperate for something more, something bigger to fill him.

"More Blaine," he begged wantonly as the puppy fucked the one digit in and out of the clenching hole.

Mewling in pleasure when a second finger entered him Kurt grasped the sheets under him tightly, knuckles whitening as the lust coursed through his body. The stretch was delicious – far from enough – but delicious.

Rolling his hips down Blaine's fingertips brushed against that one spot that had Kurt see stars, and he cried out from the sensation.

"Another, another!" Kurt screeched out, needing more in him, hardly able to wait for Blaine's cock to fill him up.

Leaning down Blaine began to mouth at the head of Kurt's cock, lapping up the salty beads of precum as he languidly added a third finger to the two already fucking the kitten. Scissoring them apart and once in a while gracing the kitten boy's prostate Blaine sucked more of Kurt's cock into his mouth, loving the heavy feeling of it on his tongue.

Listening to Kurt's panting above him Blaine began to bob his head up and down in time with the finger fucking of Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, Blaine… I'm about to… to come…" Kurt panted between ragged breaths, trying to pull the pup away from his cock. He didn't want to come before Blaine was in him, so he was more than thankful when the shorter teen pulled off with a filthy slurping sound.

Taking a moment of rest Blaine then pulled out his fingers from Kurt, coating his until then neglected length with the fluids dripping down his fingers.

Holding his shaft steadily he lined up with Kurt's loosened entrance, asking the kitten with his eyes if it really was okay before he leisurely pushed himself inside, sheathing himself fully in the wet warmth.

Stilling his hips Blaine lay down on Kurt, kissing the whimpering boy's neck a few times before whispering quietly in Kurt's ear.

"I told you I loved how much cat you are, and I really was telling you the truth. I do love that. I love your cute little ears," Blaine began, petting one of Kurt's ears gently. "I love how soft they are, how good it feels to pet them like this. I love your whiskers, how good it feels when they flicker over my skin. How teasingly they are against my throat, not quite tickling me, but more caressing me." Blaine brushed a hand over Kurt's flushed cheek and neck, down to his chest where he began to play with one of Kurt's nipples. "I love your nipples. I know you hate them yourself, but I adore them. They are so sensitive, all of them, and they make you look even more beautiful, if possible. I love your tail; how strong it is, how flexible. I love how it will always tell me how you feel, when you're angry, when you're happy. Not that I need it, I always know how you feel. Your eyes are so expressive." Blaine placed a single kiss on Kurt's eyelid, voice threatening to give out. "I love how you are self-lubricating. I know it sounds crass, but I do. Because it's a part of you, and I love you exactly the way you are. Cat and everything."

Blaine suddenly looked so incredibly young and shy, averting his eyes from Kurt's own, looking anywhere but the teary-eyed boy in front of him.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, worry tinting his voice, hope too, as he tilted Blaine's face back towards him with a gentle hand.

Taking a deep breath Blaine finally looked back into the stormy cerulean eyes that shone from the unshed tears, making Blaine's heart clench.

"I-… I love you, Kurt." Blaine finally whispered, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he fallen asleep and this had all been a dream or something?

"Really?" he asked, a tear falling and running down his cheek, but a smile tugging at his lips.

"Really," Blaine smiled, stroking a thumb over Kurt's cheek, wiping away the tear.

"I love you too," Kurt said, leaning up and bringing his lips to Blaine's, slotting them together.

The kiss was everything; slow, fast, hot, soothing, desperate, loving and so much more. Every emotion they felt went into it, and it was with a grin on his lips that Kurt finally broke away.

"You can move, you know," he teased before kissing Blaine again, throwing his arms around the puppy's strong shoulders.

Licking his way into Kurt's mouth Blaine brought his hips back so that only the head was left inside the kitten before pushing in again, setting a slow and loving pace between them.

Hands caressing every piece of reachable skin, tongues dueling each other for dominance and tails curling tight together Blaine thrusted into the kitten boy, changing angles every other stroke to find –

"Aah!" Kurt cried into Blaine's mouth, beads of sweat forming on his forehead that Blaine desperately wanted to lick off, though it wasn't worth sacrificing Kurt's delicious mouth over.

'Found it,' Blaine though merrily, his inner tail wagging with pride seeing how his real was woven together with Kurt's sleek tail.

Blaine could feel his know beginning to swell and began humping in slightly harder, wanting it in before it became too big and would possibly harm the beautiful kitten boy. With a particularly hard thrust – and a piercing yowl from Kurt – it entered, still growing in size where it was.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worried the knot might have hurt Kurt despite how careful he had been.

"I'm fine," Kurt wheezed out, clenching around the knot manically, stretched beyond belief, but it felt so incredibly good…

Curious as to how it would feel if Kurt were to purr right then Blaine found the spot behind the cat's ear, rubbing there gently. Soon he could feel the distinct vibrations all over his body, but it felt extraordinarily good against his cock.

"Kurt, I'm – ah! I'm gonna come. Are you close?" Blaine asked breaking away from another searing kiss, only earning a short nod in reply as Kurt screwed his eyes shut from the pleasure.

Curling his calloused fingers around Kurt's shaft Blaine began to stroke him somewhat erratically, increasing the speed that he fucked into the kitten with. Brushing his thumb over the head Kurt came in thick ropes over him.

Yowling in pleasure Kurt clenched around Blaine, making him moan loudly as he too came, deep into Kurt, his knot preventing any of his seed to slip out of the paler teen.

Exhausted Blaine laid down carefully on Kurt, waiting patiently the minutes it took for his knot to shrink before pulling out, Kurt hissing slightly from the oversensitivity.

Creeping down Blaine lapped over and into Kurt's loose and fluttering hole, licking up every drop of cum and Kurt's own fluid that was oozing out in a thin stream, Kurt whining from how good it felt. Placing a final kiss on Kurt's pearly white thigh Blaine licked his way up, cleaning up Kurt's delicious cum from his stomach before falling tiredly, but happy beyond belief, on the bed beside the kitten.

Kurt instantly curled into his side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That was… incredible," Kurt said delightedly, still purring contentedly as he nuzzled his face down in the expanse of Blaine's neck.

"It was," Blaine agreed. "I'm just sorry it had to happen the way it did."

Kurt froze. He had altogether forgotten about the Warbler incident earlier, Blaine's touches and wonderful words wiping it away from his memory, but now it was all brought back in full force.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said remorsefully, noticing Kurt's stiffened position. "I didn't mean to remind you about that."

"It's okay. It's just… I don't understand why they're teasing me like that. It sort of makes me question if I will ever find a place where I will truly belong."

"I know what you mean," Blaine sighed. "When I first came here they kept throwing balls and sticks whenever they saw me, telling me to 'go fetch'. I kept wondering if they would ever like me. Then I found out how everybody teases everybody. It's like tradition around here or something. Like how…"

"Wait…" Kurt began wonderingly, sitting up so he could watch the puppy properly. "Everybody teases everybody? They're not just bullying me?"

"No. You remember how Trent got that cheese from the council last week for his birthday? They were joking about him being a mouse. Wait, I didn't tell you this before?" Blaine asked blanching, knowing it could be partly his fault Kurt had been so miserable here.

"No you didn't," Kurt said lying back on Blaine's chest, sighing lightly. He wasn't angry at the pup for not telling him about this, he knew how forgetful Blaine could be, even about something as important as this. But he was annoyed with himself for not noticing this sooner, because this explained so much about this place.

Like how Nick sometimes chirped when he spoke to Jeff, who was part bird. Or why David had dressed Wes´ gavel up in some orange and black striped fabric that one time (Wes was part tiger).

"Kurt, I'm so, _so_ sorry! I thought I had told you about that months ago. This is all my fault, I…" Blaine stressed out, almost panicking, worrying if he might lose Kurt because of this. He just got him; he couldn't lose him now, not now, not-

"No Blaine! This has just been a huge misunderstanding. It is in no way your fault," Kurt told him sincerely, willing the pup to understand.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, looking straight at him with pure sad-looking puppy eyes that had Kurt's heart clench.

"I'm sure," he assured the pup smiling. "Though I'm going to have to talk with Wesley about informing new students about this 'teasing tradition' so nobody else will ever have to go through something like this ever again."

"Sounds good," Blaine said burying his nose in Kurt's chocolate curls. "What are we going to do right now though?" he asked, yawning slightly now that he was calm again.

"We're taking a little nap I think," Kurt giggled, stroking Blaine's tummy giddily.

"Okay… But what about your roommate?" Blaine asked already snuggling himself down and closer to Kurt, well on his way to sleeping.

"He can wait with coming in here until after we've had our nap. He didn't tell me about anything either, now he can pay for that. Now sleep," Kurt ordered grinning against the tanned chest.

"Mmkay. I love you," Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied happily, cuddling down against the puppy and closing his eyes with a content sigh.


End file.
